Húmedo
by Hana Dawn
Summary: -Oneshot- Un accidente ocurre a un ser querido, y es completamente su culpa. Ahora debe pagar las consecuencias mientras la ve ahí, inmovil. "Anna..."


_Húmedo  
By Hana Dawn_

_Dedicado a Chaz(PhantasyStar4). No llores... Alys... Alys está... En un lugar mejor... (Sí, lo sé, estoy loca)_

_ .._  
  
El cielo amenazaba con caerse por la más mínima brisa emitida. Las nubes chocaban entre sí, buscando espacio para descargar. La oscuridad reinó en los alrededores y la única luz que se podía apreciar era la de los postes. La espesa negrura inundaba el lugar y había indicios de que la lluvia haría acto de presencia durante horas. Poco a poco las gotas comenzaron a caer sobre la tierra.   
  
Húmedo...  
  
No era necesariamente de noche y ya todo se tornaba oscuro. El diluvio y el frío corrieron por las calles de Tokio. Todo el lugar quedó desierto. Los caminos rápidamente se llenaron de agua. La hierba ya despedía su aroma.  
  
Húmedo...  
  
Todo se tornó húmedo.   
  
Incluso el cadáver que yacía al fondo del pozo y el cuerpo que se sujetaba por milagro con el borde de este.   
  
Ninguno de los cuerpos reaccionaban. El de vestido negro no parecía ni siquiera respirar, sus cabellos dorados se adherían a su rostro por la lluvia y su carne se enfriaba más a cada minuto. Al de torso descubierto le temblaba la mandíbula, y sus ojos, en un punto fijo, se veían extremadamente incrédulos, a veces impedidos de seguir con su tarea por los constantes vientos que peinaban sus cabellos hacia delante.  
  
De a golpe el muchacho se recuperó del shock, tal y como este había iniciado.  
  
-¡¡¡ANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
…  
  
El joven abrió los ojos pesadamente después de varios intentos de despertar de su "pesadilla". Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado. A ratos intentaba darle calor a su rostro frío, húmedo por las lágrimas.  
  
Húmedo...  
  
Todo su mundo era húmedo.  
  
Pudo ver como el hombre vestido con una bata blanca movía la boca, quizá diciendo algo. Diciéndole algo. Pero era en vano. Toda su atención se dirigía a quien reposaba en un lecho muy apartado de él. La muchacha de los cabellos dorados. Anna.  
  
¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?, se preguntaba. ¿Por qué no me pasó a mí? ¡Es todo mi culpa, por qué no YO!   
  
¡Si sólo hubiese detenido mi entrenamiento! ¡Si sólo hubiese conseguido sujetar la espada! ¡Si sólo hubiese alcanzado a mi Annita nada de esto hubiera pasado! ¡Si sólo...! ¡Si sólo...!  
  
-¿Señor Asakura? -Le interrumpe el doctor- ¿Señor Asakura, me oye?  
  
-...  
  
-Señor Asakura, voy a pedirle que centre su atención en lo que le digo. No consigue nada echándose la culpa.  
  
-... Usted no entiende...  
  
-Claro que entiendo. Su espada casi le corta el cuello a la señorita Kyouyama, y ella, al esquivarlo, cayó al pozo.  
  
-¡¡¡CÁLLESE!!! -Gritó de repente, apretando sus puños con solo escuchar aquellas palabras. Los recuerdos eran como pequeñas fotografías tomadas en una película, que nunca se detenía ante los ojos del shaman.   
  
-Señora Asakura, cálmese, por favor. Estamos en un hospital, debe tener respeto a los pacientes-  
  
-¡AL DIABLO CON LOS PACIENTES! ¡¡QUIERO VER A MI ANNA!! -El doctor iba a decir algo, mas el chico volvió a callarlo con uno de sus gritos al ponerse de pie- ¡¡DIJE QUE QUIERO VERLA!!   
  
-Pero-  
  
-¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡AHORA!!!   
  
-Pero-  
  
El chico perdió los estribos. Tomó al doctor de las solapas de su bata y lo alzó por lo menos unos diez centímetros del suelo aún siendo más alto que él, y vociferó:  
  
-¿¡QUÉ NO ENTIENDES, PEDAZO DE MIERDA?! ¡¡¡¡QUIERO VER A ANNA!!!! -Lo azotó contra la pared, y una enfermera que pasaba por ahí lanzó un grito de terror. Los ojos de Yoh irradiaban un aura peligrosa.   
  
El hombre de bata blanca apenas y podía respirar, y con un suspiro, pidió ayuda cobardemente, aún tratando vanamente de liberarse.  
  
-¡¡SEGUIRDAD!!  
  
…  
  
La puerta de la celda se abrió. El guardia dio permiso al visitante para pasar con el ceño fruncido. El aludido sólo le devolvió la mirada antes de integrarse. La puerta se cerró no muy suavemente tras él. El visitante suspiró mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia el fondo del cuarto con barrotes, cubierto de sombra.   
  
-¿Yoh? -Preguntó con tono de lástima. No obtuvo respuesta verbal o de ningún tipo, de nada. Volvió a repetir con un tono más ameno a su personalidad- ¿Yoh?  
  
Algo se movió. Se escuchó el rozar de las telas de su vestimenta, pero ninguna respuesta al llamado.  
  
-Responde cuando te llaman, idiota.   
  
-Si es con lastima, preferiría que no.   
  
El nuevo suspiró con rabia controlada.  
  
-No te veo hace tiempo ya, y cuando tengo el placer de venir, te encuentro en estas condiciones.   
  
-¿Crees que para mi es un gusto tener que recibirte así después de tu largo viaje?  
  
-Algo puedo suponer.  
  
El joven se adentró más a la sombra y se sentó en lo que parecía un banco. El reo rió sin razón aparente.  
  
-Sigues igual de liviano. -El otro se corrió inmediatamente, su sonrojo de vergüenza destacando entre la oscuridad de la noche, alumbrado solo por la Luna.  
  
-Si me siento encima tuyo, por lo menos dime antes.   
  
El sujeto en cuestión rió, acompañado del otro.  
  
-Gracias. Por animarme, me refiero.   
  
-No hay de qué.   
  
-¿Cómo supiste?  
  
-¿De tu situación? -Asiente.- Manta me informó al respecto en cuanto llegué a tu casa. A propósito, está más grande.  
  
-Manta. -Nuevamente sonrió. El ver a su amigo le daba un motivo para reír en momentos tan negros como aquellos.- Y... ¿A qué vienes?  
  
-¿A la cárcel? -El otro asiente.- A pagar la fianza. -Inmediatamente el interlocutor se pega en la frente, pasando la mano por su despeinado cabello.   
  
-¡Diablos, Len! ¡Por qué siempre haces esas cosas!  
  
-Primero, porque a mi no me incomoda pagar 500 dólares si poseo más del triple del triple del triple del triple del triple del triple del triple del triple del triple del triple del triple del triple del triple del triple del triple del triple del triple del triple. Segundo, porque para eso están los amigos. Tu mismo una vez me lo dijiste.  
  
-Tienes razón. -Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa leve.- ¿Cuándo salimos?   
  
-Cuando estés listo.  
  
-Necesito ver a Anna. No me importa el resto.  
  
-Ese es el Yoh que conozco. -Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano al joven- Vamos.   
  
Yoh asiente, acepta su ayuda y ambos salen a toda carrera de aquel húmedo lugar, en el que el aludido permaneció casi un día completo.  
  
…  
  
Yoh estaba sentado junto al lecho, en una especie de letargo, su mirada perdida entre la pared y quien estaba junto a él. La muchacha parecía dormida, en una completa paz. Su palpitar resonaba en la cabeza del shaman, una vez, dos veces, tres veces...  
  
-No puedo creerlo...  
  
Su amigo y el doctor le habían dejado solo. Habían decidido que era mejor que reflexionara sobre su situación.  
  
¡¡Qué situación ni que mierda!! ¡¡Anna estaba mal, y él no podía hacer nada más que ESPERAR!! ¡¡Eso era todo!! ¡¡¡Maldición!!!...  
  
Aunque no sacaba nada con frustrarse, y lo tenía muy en cuenta, no podía hacer anda más.   
  
Observó durante largo rato a su prometida, una expresión muerta en su rostro demacrado. Ahora sólo podía esperar...  
  
Esperar...  
  
Que palabra más odiada...  
  
Afuera aún no dejaba de llover. Y agradecía al cielo por acompañarlo en sus penurias. El cielo negrusco y nocturno se mantendría hasta que todo pasase, se aseguró. Incluso si todo Japón llega a inundarse, seguirá lloviendo hasta que mi querida Annita despierte.  
  
Húmedo...  
  
Todo por y para siempre húmedo.  
  
Lentamente el ruido se opacó fuera de la habitación, y en pocos minutos todo era quietud. Tan sólo los pequeños "bip" de las máquinas conectadas cruelmente a la joven hacían eco en el establecimiento.   
  
Yoh suspiró por primera vez en todo el fatídico día.   
  
-Maldita sea...  
  
Volvió nuevamente su mirar a la chica. Dormida se veía como un ángel. Y sólo era eso. Estaba dormida.   
  
Un pensamiento pasó por su mente. Algo loco, extraño, pero reconfortante al fin y al cabo.   
  
Vio la tranquila mano de su prometida sobre la colcha. Suave. Fría.   
  
¿Necesitaría algo de calor? ¿Algo de apoyo, quizá?  
  
Aún sin sonrisa alguna en su faz, acercó un poco más la silla hacia la cama.   
  
¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?, se preguntó en un intermedio.   
  
Porque quiero sentirme acompañado, especialmente por ella, se respondió.   
  
-Me haces falta, Annita...  
  
Se imaginó la expresión de aburrimiento de ella si estuviese despierta y le hubiese escuchado. Era tan perfecta...  
  
Estiró su brazo lentamente y lo apoyó sobre las sábanas.  
  
-Bien, es ahora o nunca.  
  
Tragó duramente, nervioso. Comenzó a sudar como loco, y a hacer muecas de "¡Resístete, pero hazlo!". Poco a poco su mano fue acercándose a la de Anna.   
  
-(Vamooooos...)  
  
Cuando hizo contacto con sus delicados dedos, se echó para atrás entero, un penetrante escalofrío pasando por su espalda. Chocó contra la pared e intentó recobrar el aliento, haciendo una pausa hasta calmarse lo más que podía.  
  
Tragó nuevamente y se acercó por segunda vez.  
  
-(Puedes hacerlo... Vamos, vamos...)  
  
Hizo el mismo procedimiento, y esta vez pasó exactamente lo mismo, sólo que menos escandaloso.   
  
Mas un detalle resaltó. Un tierno sonrojo apareció en su carita la tercera vez, cuando, decidido, completó el impulso, y...  
  
Le tomó la mano.   
  
Después de eso se quedó quieto, procurando que, si por alguna razón ella llegara a despertarse, pueda retirar la mano fácilmente.   
  
No se movió en horas, hasta que se cabeza cayó sobre el colchón y comenzó a roncar.  
  
Las luces se apagaron.   
  
Buenas noches...  
  
…  
  
Al día siguiente sólo vino Len a informarle que estaría en la pensión por si necesitaba algo y la enfermera a revisar el estado de Anna y de "sus máquinas". En cambio, Yoh estaba choqueado.  
  
Había pasado toda la noche sosteniendo la mano de la rubia, dándole calor. Y se había quedado dormido así. Y así Len le había encontrado esa mañana.  
  
Resultado = Yoh más rojo que un tomate durante la mayor parte del día.  
  
Cuando recuperó la conciencia, en la noche nuevamente (sí, perdió el almuerzo) , otro impulso llegó a su mente.  
  
El shaman se puso de pie, sin dejar de verla un solo segundo. Por su mente no transitaba nada. En blanco a veces, pensamientos confusos, sin orden.   
  
Quería hacer algo, algo que normalmente no podía. Desde hace años que lo añoraba, mas no se atrevía por miedo al golpe que recibiría.   
  
Pero ahora...  
  
-Bah. Que me golpee luego.   
  
Se inclinó sobre ella levemente. Su tranquilo rostro atraía y embelesaba su mirar a cada instante. Se sentó junto a ella, en la misma cama. Su rostro aún permanecía neutro. Luego se acercó más.  
  
-Despierta y golpéame, por favor...  
  
Estando a escasos centímetros de Anna, entrelazó sus brazos tras su delgada espalda y la estrechó suave y cálidamente, de manera que su cabeza reposara en su regazo.   
  
Un abrazo...  
  
Eso era todo.  
  
-Por favor... Despierta y abofetéame...  
  
Pero ninguna señal...  
  
Su rostro volvió a tornarse el cauce de un río. Un río salado, sin fin. El agua del río humedeció su rostro y el cobertor del lecho.  
  
Húmedo...  
  
Que común sensación.  
  
Finalmente, y sin despegarse de la muchacha, se rindió al espíritu de los sueños...  
  
…  
  
Había pasado una semana desde entonces.   
  
Todas las noches Yoh dormía tomado de la mano con la sacerdotisa, ya que el abrazo se deshizo a la mitad de la noche por una necesidad de baño del señorito.   
  
Una mañana, un par de ojos negros se abrieron lentamente, sintiendo de antemano calidez en su puño.   
  
La luz del amanecer le llegaba directamente al rostro. Ya no llovía. Intentó disminuir la cantidad cubriéndolo con su mano libre. ¿Por qué le dolía el contacto con el Sol?  
  
Sin preocuparse de donde estaba, intentó sentarse, pero una especie de cuerdas se lo impidieron. Así que se resignó a permanecer tendida.  
  
No fue hasta que escuchó un leve ronquido a su lado, que quiso saber qué pasaba con su mano. Volvió su vista y se encontró con una piel morena estrechando la suya pálida. Y junto a ellas, una cabeza rodeada de cabellos castaños.  
  
No se impresionó. Ni siquiera se sorprendió de encontrarlo ahí. Simplemente se dijo que, como prometido, el mínimo deber era el de cuidarla y acompañarla, como ella lo hizo en su debido momento.   
  
Un rato después, cuando el ajetreo comenzó nuevamente en el Hospital, dio cuenta que estaba en uno. Lo que no importaba mucho, en realidad. La luz ya no le molestaba tanto, y pudo zafar la vista hacia la ventana, colocando sin mucha dificultad su otro puño sobre su pecho. Su rostro se tornó serio, y esperó.  
  
Una, digamos, media hora después un par de camillas desocupadas chocaron en el pasillo, despertando al joven. Restregó sus ojos como cada mañana y bostezó. Rascó su espalda y su cabeza, todo sin soltar aquella mano. También rascó su barbilla. Y, para terminar la rutina diaria del despertar, afirmó un poco más la tomada, y miró a la que esperaba estar dormida Anna...  
  
Por unos segundos expresó una mirada confundida al verla ahí, despierta, mirando la ventana con el rostro neutro, como frecuentemente hacía. Luego cambió a una de asombro. Y finalmente a una de ansiedad, angustia y felicidad. Pero, de todas formas, una sonrisa adornó su rostro. Una que no se presentaba en mucho tiempo.   
  
-¿¿Anna??  
  
La aludida respondió al grito simplemente mirándolo de reojo y con un escueto "Hola".   
  
-¡¡Anna!! -Su rostro se iluminó.- ¡No.. No puedo creerlo!  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué no crees?  
  
Él trató de contenerse, de veras trató. Pero los impulsos son impulsos...  
  
-¡¡Anna, Annita!! -No pudo resistirse y se abalanzó sobre ella. ¿Estaba feliz o qué?- ¡¡Estás bien!! ¡¡Que bueno!!  
  
-¡Yoh, ¿qué pasa?!  
  
Él no le respondió. Sencillamente se acomodó un poco más y la estrechó con más cariño. Ella no hizo nada. Su expresión no cambió, pero tampoco soltó la mano de su prometido que hacía tan conmovedora alianza. Simplemente dejó que él le abrazara.   
  
-Estás bien... -Suspiró finalmente. Luego comenzó a llorar. No pudo aguantarlo.   
  
La muchacha se sintió un poco mal por sólo recibir el abrazo. Porque, bueno, había estado en coma durante un tiempo. Y él, al parecer, le había extrañado. Además... ¿Qué tan malo es UN abrazo?  
  
Reunió coraje, desechando mentalmente su orgullo, y alzó sus brazos. Algo temerosa, acarició la espalda del chico, y con la otra su cabeza.   
  
-Calma... Ya pasó... Ya pasó... -Le reconfortó como a un niño. Él sonrió y al poco rato deshizo el abrazo, sin dejar de mirarla. Por unos segundos pareció como si el tiempo se detuviese. Ninguno no quitaban la vista del otro. Anna fue la primera en alzar la voz- ¿Entrenaste? -La respuesta de Yoh fue una de sus típicas risas- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
  
-¿Sabes, Anna? -Ella hizo un pequeño sonido para que continuase- Te quiero mucho.   
  
-...   
  
Continuó imparcial, pero un leve sonrojo iluminó su pálida faz.  
  
-¿Quieres algo? Pídeme lo que sea, que te lo traigo. -Saltó él al instante siguiente, con fuerzas renovadas y carita de niño de 4.   
  
-... Eh... Sí, un té verde... Uno de azúcar.  
  
-En seguida. -Le sonrió cálidamente ante su confusión y se fue corriendo. La sacerdotisa iba a pararse, quizá, pero de la nada él volvió a aparecer y le plantó un beso corto, pero dulce, sobre sus húmedos labios. Luego desapareció con una inmensa sonrisa.  
  
Se escucharon algunos "Yupi" y "Que bien" mientras se iba por el pasillo.   
  
Anna no reaccionó hasta unos segundos después, y haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado, suspiró.  
  
-De seguro que se trae una naranja para él...  
  
Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana. La abrió, dejando que el ambiente se ventile un poco y dejando que sus cabellos bailen. De repente sintió algo cálido y húmedo cayendo por su mejilla. Lo limpió con su manga, y descubrió una lágrima.   
  
¿Cuándo fue que la soltó? ¿Yoh se habrá dado cuenta de ella?  
  
-... No importa... -Se dijo- Un poco de humedad no me hace mal.  
  
Mientras, con el ahora hiperactivo joven...  
  
-¿Cómo quiere el té, señor? -Preguntó el asistente. Yoh le sonrió, y contestó:  
  
-Húmedo...  
  
Como los labios de mi prometida...   
  
FIN


End file.
